


Nothing Happened

by Fire_Cooking



Series: Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [10]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Drinking, First Aid, Gender Identity, Hangover, Head Injury, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Sexual Identity, Trans Male Character, autistic coding, hero/villain relationship, hospital mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Ernesto and Neil reconnect after Ernesto gets hurt at the plaza.Neither mind rekindling a neglected childhood friendship, but things get awkward when past unresolved issues start to come forewords because of pressure for the two to take things further; even when the pair insist nothing happened between them in the past.
Relationships: Ernesto/Neil (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486763
Kudos: 5





	1. Through the wall

Not good.

Ernesto wasn’t exactly happy about getting kicked in the gut and sent flying.

This wasn’t the first time he’d splatter against the wall of the Bodega and get peeled off the pavement and thrown towards home.

Here came the wall-

Ernesto felt the wall hit his back, and then felt something give.

He hoped it wasn’t his spine but the world faded into black and stars. He didn’t exactly feel himself stop dead, fall, and crush the displays under the windows like he normally did. He wasn’t really oriented correctly until he felt like he stopped moving as he hit something that was definitely not a full wall and was definitely at floor level as he didn’t fall.

He still couldn’t really see, considering there was nothing but stars and black in his vision right now.

He started to feel his body hurting, which meant it wasn’t his spine that gave. Which meant it was definitely the wall that gave. He tried to sit up but only felt his body scream, his head pound, and that damn jaw hurt again, it just stopped what a rip off.

Ernesto felt something grab his shirt, and he started to maybe panic a little. He felt himself get pulled up and-

He was sat up against whatever he hit, he assumed it was a shelving unit of some kind.

Ernesto heard muffled speech as he felt someone pulling at him. He could feel hands on him, probably checking him if he was okay enough to just be thrown towards Boxmore.

Ernesto started to try and bat away the hand on his shirt as he opened his eyes and tried to see, but the stars and blurriness persisted.

“Hey- hey stop that, are you okay?”

Ernesto couldn’t make out what was talking to him but he felt someone touch his face and started struggling.

“Get off-”

“Stop that!” 

Ernesto felt his hand get caught and held firm.

He started to blink the stars away as his eyes came to a bit, but just as he started to get his vision back he felt his sunglasses get plucked off his face.

“Hey-” Ernesto whined as his jaw ached.

Ernesto saw something blindingly bright, and flinched.

“I know you hate this but look up and left.”

Ernesto tried to look away from the light but had his face grabbed and his right eye angled up, and something pulled his bottom eyelid down.

“Up and left, ‘Nesto-”

“No-”

“Ernesto Stray Boxman.”

Ernesto whined as he tried his best to look up and left.

“Oh gross-”

“Shush Rad!” 

Ernesto whined as his sunglasses were put back on.

Ernesto blinked a bit and looked up.

“You need to go home.” 

Ernesto whined and shifted and rubbed his right eye.

“I’m fine I need to destroy-”

“I know I know.” 

Ernesto tried to stand. He took the hand offered to him and stood easily. Ernesto reached into his jacket to grab something but his arm was grabbed and his glove pulled off.

“Hey-”

His watch started blaring a little beep and Ernesto sighed.

“Come on I am fine-”

“You're concussed enough both eyes are dilating wrong.”

Okay, his head did hurt a bit. He felt some glass and plaster get swept off his shoulder and the hand on his back leave.

His head started to spin without the support and he gripped into a shirt.

Okay he was a bit concussed.

“Cob, you’re starting to bleed.”

Ernesto felt something fabric touch his face, his nose didn’t hurt, it definitely wasn’t broken why was it bleeding- oh yeah.

He blinked a bit more and finally got his vision to one picture.

“Christ Neil, don’t use your cape.”

Ernesto tried to push the hero’s hand with a fist full of cape away but the hero was stronger.

“It’s washable.” Neil said as he put his hand back on Ernesto’s back to help steady him.

“Hey what are you doing here!” 

“Bug off I’m here for- Oh lord.” 

Raymond came into Ernesto’s fuzzy vision.

“I’m-”

“He probably needs to go to the ER.” Neil said as he passed Ernesto onto Raymond.

“Thanks for grabbing him Neil, cornfields know he would have kept fighting.” Raymond said, he started to walk Ernesto out of the Bodega. 

“You would have too.” Ernesto hissed. Ernesto fought against Raymond pulling him out of the store.

Raymond sighed as Ernesto dug his heels in.

“What?” Raymond hissing.

“Your kicks are getting stronger!” Ernesto peeped, he shoved his hand into Enid's hair for a second and ruffed it up.

“Get off!” Enid hissed, jolting away from Ernesto. Raymond rolled his eyes and grabbed Ernesto around the middle, hefting him over his shoulder.

“I’ll be taking him home now. Damn you and I’ll get revenge and so fourth.” Raymond said as he jumped up and rocket booted back to Boxmore. “Yahooey!”

The Bodegamen snapped there looks to Neil who was looking at the stain in his cape.

“What was that!” Enid called.

“What-”

“Dude you just started giving him first aid in the middle of a battle!” Rad called. “How’d you even know about the weird eye thing!”

Neil rubbed the back on his neck. “Oh uhm,” Neil looked at the floor. “Well, he was hurt. And I’ve known him since I was a kid so I just, uhm, I’ve had to check him for concussions before.”

“Ernesto is your…” KO’s eyes got big. “Friend!” KO zipped to Neils side and started jumping up and down. “How did you meet? What’s your favourite thing to do together? How did you first have to check him for a concussion? Why didn’t you tell us he’s your friend?”

“We’re not really that close anymore.” Neil said quickly.

“What happened!?” KO called.

“Well it’s obvious. One of them is a giant loser, a jerk, and a dweeb, and the other is a villain now.” Enid said.

“Hey!” Neil said, his voice pitching. “I-”

“You should always try and be close to your friends!” KO called. “We are going to help you get your friend and you closer again!”

“I’m not.” Enid walked away.

“Me and Rad are going to help you get your friend and you closer again!” KO corrected.

“Well I don’t know that seems like a lot of-”

KO turned and gave Rad puppy eyes.

“Oh alright.” Rad sighed.

“Yay!” KO cheered. “I’m going to go start a plan!” 

KO ran off cheering.

“Uh-” Neil watched him go. “I’m sorry I’ll try to make this quick.” Neil sighed.

“So-” Rad leaned close to Neil. “I remember you and ol DJ Taxfraud were pretty close in highschool, what happened?”

“Well, things have been pretty awkward since we graduated.” Neil mumbled.

“The whole ‘Hero and Villain’ thing, right?” Rad asked.

“No, that never was a problem.” Neil sighed. “We just, there was an incident after a party just after graduation, and it’s just been weird, you know.”

“Oh my god you two-”


	2. Table Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernesto starts recovering from his bad day [Blood warring]

Ernesto laid at the kitchen table, ice pack on the back of his head.

“Daddy said to just ice him till he’s out of the meeting.” Shannon said quietly.

“I have a spell to stop the bloody nose.” Darrell said quickly.

“No.” Raymond said firmly. “We don’t need another incident with you and helping out with body parts.”

Darrell huffed and sulked.

“He’s still pretty dazed, how do you think he pressed the SOS.” Raymond asked.

“Well, you said that guy he used to date was-”

“We did not date.” Ernesto interjected, before groaning and going quiet again.

“It was practically dating, and besides at least that loser hero stopped him from doing any damage to himself. He just got cleared by the doctor after his last run in with heros.” Raymond puffed.

“He’s straight.” Ernesto mumbled, before deflating again.

“A straight man doesn’t ruin a trim and well matching cape for an old flame.” Raymond called.

Ernesto sat up. “We didn’t date, he’s absolutely not into me!”

“Aww did he dump you?” Shannon cackled.

“We didn’t-”

“Gosh Ernesto, you never get this worked up over anyone!” Darrell said.

“Well little brother you were simply too young to see the heart eyes between those two!” Raymond added.

“Hey-”

“Raymond we didn’t date! He’s straight! He was taken! I’m a guy! Nothing happened!” Raymond gave Ernesto a shit eating grin. “NoThInG hApPeNeD!?”

“Ernesto, are you not hurt?” Boxman walked in fritzing his lab coat off. “Why are you-” Boxman looked up and stopped. He sighed deeply. “Lord, you’re a mess Ernie.” 

Ernesto puffed and laid back in his blood puddle on the table, putting the ice pack back on his head. “I’m fine.” 

“Come on, up! Up! It’s the hospital for you young man.” Boxman snapped. Ernesto sighed and stood, he threw his ice pack at the teens.

“One of you will clean up that mess, I’ll be home in a few hours.” Boxman huffed, he grabbed Ernesto's arm and dragged the man hastily out of the room.

Raymond turned the sink on as Darrell put away the ice and Shannon started digging for cleaning supplies.

“He’s really touchy about that Nathan guy.” Darrell said blankly.

“They really did used to be good friends before the incident.” Raymond said. “You guys probably don’t remember it at all.”

“Geeze Ray I’m only like, 13 months younger than you.” Shannon snapped.

“Well you’d remember him and Father fighting for weeks for sure.” Raymond called.

Shannon and Darrell both thought a bit.

“Tisk tisk, you two need to pay more attention.” Raymond filled a bowl with hot water and walked to the table. “You know how Ernesto is the smart one?”

“No, but go on.” Shannon said as she pulled out a gallon of industrial cleaner.

Raymond leaned in, his sibling doing the same. “Well Ernesto and that Noah guy made a big mistake.” He said in a hushed tone.

Shannon gasped loudly. “Oh my god, really!?” 

“What was the mistake?” Darrell asked.

Raymound coughed loudly. Darrell stared at him.

Raymond coughed louder and made a gesture. Darrell blinked.

Raymond nearly screamed out a cough, finally Darrell's brain stopped being chewed.

“Wait! No way!” Darrell gasped.

“Shh, keep it down.” Raymond said. “Father made it a really big deal and Ernesto ended up never really seeing or talking to Nick again cause he was so shaken up.”

“We have to do something! If they went that far they had feelings for eachother!” Shannon stage whispered.

“I don’t know, should we really encourage anything like that.” Darrell mumbled.

“Absolutely, they are adults, and trust me you should have seen the way that guy was looking at our brother,” Raymond said quickly. “What if we did a little something and helped our dear big brother have a little fun?” Raymond asked as he started to work on the table.

“I don’t know, that Nile guy is a hero. Heroes are big jerks, and really who wants to date one?” Shannon said.

“Well, at least this Nate guy never really fought us. Maybe he really does have a soft spot for Ernesto.” Darrell said quickly.

“And trust me you two, that man is not straight. No matter what Ernesto says. Maybe he just needs a little more push. Our brother isn’t the worst looking man I’m sure he can give that hero something to think about.” Raymond said as he scrubbed. “That Neil guy, he already looks like he’s been thinking about it.”


	3. Likes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KO starts his plan of helping Neil get his friend back!

Neil debated between bread brands. Did his mom say white or wheat? He pulled out his phone and opened the video. He watched a few seconds before putting the phone back away.

He grabbed the wheat bread and looked in his bag. Was he supposed to get oranges?

He went to grab his phone.

“Hey Neil!”

Neil yelled in fear and jumped, going into a defensive pose. He looked at KO a second. “Oh hello KO! Cleaning as usual I see! What can I do for you?” Neil leaned down and smiled at KO.

“I’ve devised a wonderful plan on how to rebuild your friendship with Ernesto!” KO peeped.

“Oh yeah, what is it?” Neil asked quickly.

“You need to subtly remind him that you pay attention to him!” KO pulled out a phone. “So I had Dendy hack into your social media accounts and like every post Ernesto’s ever made”

Neil stared at KO, he fidgested a bit. “KO HOW COULD-” Neild stood and coughed into his hand, taking a deep breath. He looked back at KO. “Wow, thanks so much for the help KO, you really are a great little hero.” Neil said through gritted teeth.

“KO!” Rad walked over and picked up KO and looked at him. “That’s really uncool, you totally threw off Neil’s game for being smooth.” 

“Smooth?” Neil's voice cracked. “I just think it’d be nice to maybe catch up-”

Neil’s phone buzzed. He looked at it.

“Oh, it’s Ernesto.” Neil said, he pulled out his phone.

“Dude is that a Raspberry?” Rad asked.

“Yes.” Neil said blankly as he read. “Ernesto wanted to make sure I wasn’t worried about him, and that he checked out a-ok at the hospital.” Neil said, he started typing a reply.

“That’s great!” KO peeped. “Now you can start talking again!”

“Still wasn’t a cool move with the likes tho.” Rad said.  



	4. What are you doing in here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernesto gets a couple notification

Ernesto sat up in bed. He rubbed his head and cracked his neck quickly. He looked around his room and saw that it was darker than it should have been. Ernesto quickly reached for his light and clicked it on, scrambling to get his glasses on. He looked back into his room and screeched.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!”

Ernesto glanced down and grabbed his quilt, pulling it to his chest.

“Oh please there is nothing on you we haven't seen before.” Shannon said.

“Now open your phone!” Darrell peeped.   
  
“It’s been going crazy all morning!” Raymond added.

Ernesto took a few breaths. “Can I-”

“Look at it!” Shannon threw his phone at him.

Ernesto whined and unlocked it.

“Huh.” Ernesto started scrolling through notifications.

“What is it! What is it!” Ernesto's siblings started shaking him.

“Please stop.” Ernesto groaned, pulling his arm out of there grasp. “I guess Neil was worried about me.”

“Did he lovingly text you lines and lines of deep and meaningful prose?” Raymond said, falling onto the bed next to Ernesto.

“Uh, no.” Ernesto said as he still scrolled.

“Well then what was it?” Shannon asked, snatching Ernesto's phone.

“Hey!” Ernesto barked.

“Uhg, your phone scaling is so bad, it’s like you're blind or something.” Shannon huffed.

“Ha ha.” Ernesto hissed.

“Wow, did he like your every social media post ever?” Darrell asked from over Shannons shoulder.

Ernesto snatched his phone back. “Yeah.” Ernesto said, he started to pull out a messaging feature on an app.

“Ew, what horrid looking app is that?” Raymond asked.

“Tungle.” Ernesto said as he started typing.

“Who ever are you messaging?” Raymond added.

“Neil, he’s a little neurotic when it comes to injuries sometimes so-”

“You can’t just text him!” Shannon called.

“Why not?” Ernesto asked, stopping his typing.

“He’s interested and really eager, you have to take this easy.” Raymond said, he leaned back and smirked. “Like something on his PictureFast that features him clearly.”

“I can text an acquaintance that I’m out of the hospital.” Ernesto said as he got back to typing.

“Don’t you have his phone number at least?” Shannon asked, scotting up the other side of Ernesto’s bed to look at Ernesto’s phone. “This app is weird.”

“It’s easier to reach him through his blog.” Ernesto stated.

“Oh that’s not fun.” Raymond snatched Ernesto’s phone. He backspaced the text and retyped it, he handed it back to Ernesto.

Ernesto looked at the message. “I don’t use emojis.” Ernesto deleted the message and started retyping his.

“But you can’t just be boring and say your diagnosis and that you're fine.” Raymond pouted.

“Neil’s a really boring guy.” Ernesto clarified. He typed out his message and sent it. “And his reading comprehension is garbage, if I’m just clear and forwards he’ll get it.”

“But how is he supposed to get how you feel if you’re too blunt!” Shannon called.

“I don’t know, because I’m telling him that I am fine?” Ernesto huffed.

“I think being direct and blunt is fine.” Darrell called.

“Can it, Darrell.” Shannon huffed.

“Yeah you don’t understand the true balance needed for this delicate operation.” Raymond added. “We’re never going to get to a game if you strike out in tryouts!” 

Ernesto sighed and pressed his palm into his forehead. “Ray, it’s not like that, he’s just worried about me.”

“He’s worried about you ‘Nesto!” Raymond shook Ernesto’s shoulder.

“He’s worried about everything.” Ernesto huffed.

There was a chime.

His three siblings clambered closer to see the screen.

“See, he’s just acknowledging the text and being friendly.” Ernesto said, shouldering his siblings away. “Now get out.” Ernesto huffed.

“But-”

The intercom chimed.

“But nothing, you three run along to breakfast and tell Father I will be late because of you three.” Ernesto huffed, locking his phone.

The three teens scrambled out of the room.

Ernesto sighed and opened his phone back up. He typed out a quick message.


	5. Going Around Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil goes outside and other stories

Neil walked into his room, he walked to his bed and jumped up, floating down onto it. He sighed and rested his hands behind his head. He opened his eyes and screeched.

“KO!” Neil fell off the bed with a loud clang. “What are you doing here!”

“I’m here to help with the next step!” KO peeped. “So is Rad!”

Neil looked up and saw Rad climbing in his window.

“Oh! Great!” Neil said, he took a sharp breath. “So, what are we doing?”

“Dendy helped me track where Ernesto likes to go out! So you can go and see him outside of fighting.” KO peeped.

“And I guess I’m helping you just chillax and look casual.” Rad said.

“Well, I don’t really go out on Fridays, and Ernesto probably doesn’t either except maybe to get like, take out or something away from his family. I don’t want to-”

“He’s at ‘Adult beverage location’ a few blocks south!” KO called, looking at a piece of paper.

“Oh.” Neil nodded, “I guess, it, uhm, couldn’t hurt. I should text him-” 

Rad grabbed Neil’s phone as he pulled it out.

“No, that’s weird, you can’t just tell him you know where he is.” Rad said quickly.

“But if I just show up-”

“Smoooooth.” Rad said effortlessly.

“Uh huh….” Neil stood up. “Well I guess we can go then.” 

“No way, you need to put on something other than a cheesy hero costume.” Rad said, he opened Neil’s closet.

“You wear your work uniform everywhere.” Neil said bluntly.

“Do you have anything more stylish?” Rad said flipping through shirts.

“All that’s pleasantly stylish.” Neil cried out, stomping over.

“Who’d you get all these bowling shirts from, your grandfather’s closet?” Rad asked, pulling out a shirt, gawking, and putting it back.

“No, I got them from my mom’s closet.” Neil said quickly.

“Dude.” 

“What ever.” Neil sighed and walked over, he plucked a shirt out of his closet and went to get it on. He looked at Rad. “Uh could you-”

“Oh yeah sure.” Rad turned around as Neil quickly changed his shirt.

“Okay, lets go.” Neil said, adjusting his collar.

“Alright!” Rad went to jump out the window.

“We can use the front door.” Neil said flatly. 

“Oh, right.” Rad walked to the door in Neil’s room and started marching out. Neil and KO followed him.

They stopped at the front door.

“One sec.” Neil said, starting to pull his keys off a table and a small bag off a hook.

“Dude is that a fanny pack?” Rad said, trying not to laugh.

“Shut up!” Neil barked.

“Dude just use your pockets.” Rad said bluntly.

Neil gave Rad a look.

“Oh, yeah, sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Neil said as he started packing the bag on his waist.

“Who are you talking to in there?” A voice called.

“No one! I’ll be home later mom!” Neil called back.

“Oh! Hi Miss Charlie!” KO peeped recognizing the voice.

“KO you-” Neil rubbed his face.

A woman poked into the front hall. “KO!” The woman peeped, she zipped over and scooped up KO. “How’s my little mudlark! Does your mommy know you came all this way over here?” 

“Carol knows he’s with me, ma’am.” Rad said quickly.

“Good, good.” Charlie put down KO. “So where are you three going?” 

“We’re helping Neil get his friends back!” KO said.

“Finally.” Charlie said, she crossed her arms and walked away. “I have a dinner with someone tomorrow night so be home or at least check in before that.” Charlie walked out a doorway and then peaked back in. “I love you!” 

“You too mom, bye.” Neil said quickly before rushing the door.

Rad and KO followed his out and to Rad’s van.

They started on there way.

Neil sat with one hand gripped in the door and another on the dashboard.

“You okay?” Rad asked, glancing over.

“He’s nervous about his friendship!” KO said.

“No, more so I don’t really get in cars often.” Neil mumbled, looking pale.

“Just don’t hoark, okay?” Rad said as he drove.

“Trying not too.” Neil said shakily.

“Okay.” Rad mumbled.

The three got to ‘adult drinking establishment’ and hoped out, Neil taking in some deep breaths on solid ground.

“Alright dude, see you can see Ernesto right in there, all you gotta do is walk in, get a drink and be chill.” Rad said.

Neil gulped. “Aren’t you two helping me?” Neil asked, his voice wavering.

“I’m only a kid!” KO said.

“Yeah and I’m still a late teen.” Rad added.

“Oh.” 

Neil glanced in the window.

Suddenly his bag buzzed.

Neil snapped it out, read the messaged and replied lightning fast.

“Who was it?” KO asked.

“Ernesto, he asked if I wanted to hang out tonight at this place, I said yes.” Neil put his phone away and went to walk in.

“Dude! You can’t just walk in second after he asks you to come to a drinking establishment!” Rad said. “He’ll think you’re weird!”

“Oh cob, you are right!” Neil screeched, starting to freak out.


	6. Hydrated Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernesto thinks about all the friends he doesn't has

Ernesto sat triedly with his drink.

He hadn’t had the energy to really go out tonight, so a couple drinks was his speed.

His siblings had conveniently said that he should ask a friend along because what if he had trouble with his head.

He wasn’t really sure that he had wanted anyone to join him at all. He liked his alone time, the music playing softly and the lights dim. 

But now he was thinking about the people who could be here.

All of the people in mind were heroes but that didn’t bother him too much.

But everyone has there own lives.

Nick and Joff were probably still mad too.

Brandon had never liked him in the first place.

RMS was probably busy with night school at this hour.

Jane was more of a text you later kind of person.

Judy was probably babysitting some local brat.

Fish Dude was always awkward to hang out with.

Belle was… no he couldn’t just talk to her.

Neil was- Neil would probably be- wait.

Neil really didn’t get out much beyond new comix day and fandom organization work, well besides with Belle of course.

Ernesto pulled out his phone and took a sip of his drink.

He pulled up Neil’s blog, which had a last update of ‘done for the day, remind me if i forgot something.’

Ernesto sighed, to his knowledge Neil hadn’t forgotten a thing, so it was safe to just casually message him to ask if he wanted to catch up.

Ernesto pressed send and went to put his phone down, it buzzed and he unlocked it again.

He stifled a laugh at the quick reply. He waited a moment before taking the yes at face value. Neil always had a habit of pulling the trigger too soon.

Satisfied Neil wasn’t going to correct his sudden yes, Ernesto took off his hat and put it on the table. “Hey, Jo, this is still my table I’m going out for a smoke!” 

The bartender gave Ernesto a thumbs up and Ernesto sighed. He started to pull a vapourizer from his pocket as he opened the front door of the small place.

He started to power up his pen as he stepped outside.

He looked over as he heard a commotion.

“Oh Cob what if he sees me through the window!” Neil squawked.

“Neil-” Rad tried to interject.

“He’s going to freak out! He’ll think I was stalking him!”

“Neil-” KO tried.

“I’m going to have to say no now!”

Ernesto’s pen beeped as it warmed up.

Neil snapped his head around and jumped, screeching.

“ErNeStO!?” Neil said, he hid behind Rad a second before pushing him aside and leaning awkwardly on the window. “Heeeeeeey. I was, uh, just gonna come in.” Neil said, his voice broken.

Ernesto took a drag on his vape.

“Hi Neil.” Ernesto said as he exhaled after a few seconds. “I see you where in the area anyways tonight.” 

“Oh uh, yeah I was just uh.” Neil coughed into his hand and stood up. “Wanted to get out you know and-”

“Uh huh.” Ernesto repocketed his vapourizer. “What are the kids doing with you?” 

“Oh them, they where uh-”

“We are helping-”

“Mr Gar with a secret mission and we stopped to ask Neil if he knew something, we will be going now!” Rad said, he threw KO into his van, he jumped into the van and the two were gone.

“Without Enid?” Ernesto chuckled.

“How do you know Enid isn’t here?” Neil piped.

“I put trackers under each of their skin.” Ernesto said, smirking.

“WHA-”

“I’m joking.”

“Oh.” Neil picked at his fingers. “You should tho, that sounds useful.” Neil awkwardly laughed.

Ernesto rolled his eye and opened the door to ‘Adult Beverage Establishment’ and looked at Neil.

There was a pause.

“Are you coming in?” Ernesto asked.

“Oh uh, yeah.” Neil said as he jumped slightly and darted in the door.

Ernesto shook his head and followed Neil in.

  
  



	7. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernesto wakes up in a familiar place

Ernesto rolled over and tried to block out the light, he pulled the weird blanket over his head and groaned.

His head was foggy and weird, and his stomach was a little queasy.

But that was a normal saturday morning.

He didn’t remember much after round two, Neil has been there, the two chatting peacefully but the details were gone.

He said he’d go easy on the drinks, and Neil had remained firm he had to fly home, so he had been happy with a soda.

Ernesto had completely lost all memory after the fourth round.

He really hoped he didn’t make a fool of himself but that wasn’t anything new.

Ernesto rubbed his fingers into the blanket and found the texture off but familiar. Wasn’t home in his own bed that was for sure.

Ernesto opened his eyes and sat up. It was too bright to be anywhere in Boxmore, besides maybe his father's office.

He didn’t really have any sight. Where were his glasses?

He felt around but didn’t feel the end of a bed, he could have probably assumed he was on a floor, his back did hurt a bit.

Ernesto turned to where he heard a door creek open. Now it was time to look for his glasses.

He frantically felt around the floor for them.

He saw a blur reach into his vision.

It got close, and he felt something poke into his cheek.

He grabbed it and felt it, ah.

Ernesto put on his glasses and blinked some sleep from his eyes.

He looked up at the former blur and felt his chest tighten. He pulled the blanket close as he felt cold but it just made him feel sweaty. His brain started screaming and his head was spinning.

“Good morning sleepy.” Neil laughed, he was holding a mug in his hand and smiling at Ernesto.

“W-” Ernesto gulped. “Why am-”

“There was no way you were getting home on your own and I’m pretty sure Boxmores security would try to unalive me. So I brought you home with me. I hope you don’t mind.” Neil held the mug to Ernesto.

Ernesto shakily took the mug and looked at it, trying to keep his vision off Neil as he felt his body start to shake.

“Sorry, I’ll get going as soon as possible I’m s-”

“Hey, it’s fine.” Neil said, he shuffled to the door. “Breakfast has already started, come down when you think you’re a bit more clear headed.”

Ernesto nodded and heard the door close.

Ernesto gripped into the mug, he started to hear old alarm bells in his head.

He shouldn’t have let himself get drunk, with Neil, again.

He should have been more aware of where his things were, and gotten up as soon as he could, and gone out the door as fast as he could, again.

Ernesto stood, he could probably slip out the door.

He looked around.

This room hadn’t changed much.

He sighed as he looked at his sleeping set up. A bean bag for a pillow and what looked like a hospital blanket, it wasn’t new.

He looked at the bed and felt his stomach twist a bit. Neil never had the presence of mind to make his bed.

But why did that make him feel, bad? Okay, not bad but in that neighborhood.

Well, this was better than the last time he’d stay’d over.

Ernesto took a sip of the liquid in the mug.

He smiled a bit, they really hadn't caught up in a while huh.

Ernesto didn’t mind sugar and cream, and Neil didn’t make it bad either.

Ernesto sighed as he picked up the blanket he slept with and started folding it.

Nothing had been bad, or weird, and he could wake up on the floor of a friend’s place.

Friends didn’t sound all that bad.

Didn’t sound all that great either, someone like Neil seemed like he’d never just be able to remain friends for long, they’d already drifted apart once.

That made his head spin a bit.

Friends sounded nice, in any case.


	8. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernesto comes down stairs

Neil closed the oven with his foot and turned to grab something, he jumped and yelped.

“He spent the night?” Charlie asked, her voice pitching and a smile on her face.

“He got a little drunk and I didn’t want him getting hurt or something trying to get home.” Neil said, he walked past her and grabbed a knife out of the block, he went back to a cutting board and started working.

“Of course!” Charlie peeped, still smiling at Neil.

“Mom, he was drunk.” Neil restated. “I brought him home and set him up to sleep, and nothing else happened.”

“In your room?”

“You know he doesn’t like the guest room.”

“You checked on me last night when you came home.” 

“I was just checking if you were asleep so if I could tell you Ernesto was here.”

“You-”

“Oh my Cob, nothing happened.” Neil gestured the knife at Charlie. “Now back off or you're not getting anything for breakfast.”

“Okay okay!” Charlie laughed, she walked into the other room.

Neil perked up hearing footsteps coming down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Up and atom?” Neil asked, not looking up as he heard footsteps entre the doorway.

“Uh.” Ernesto shifted a bit. “Yeah.” 

“Good, just in time, food’s almost done.” Neil said. “Go and settle down, I’ll bring you a plate!” 

Ernesto looked at the floor and scuttled past. Neil watched him walk through.

Neil smiled, Ernesto undone and a little messy felt more natural to him, he liked that look a tad more than the put together and meticulous look.

Ernesto stepped into the dining room and looked up.

“Hello, Ms Dazzle.” 

“It’s Charlie.”

Ernesto bit his lip and sat. He looked at his mug.

“How's being a full time minimum wage evil spawn of that joke you call a father?” Charlie asked, not looking up from a newspaper.

Ernesto sighed, this was familiar. “At least he’s still working, misses retirement before 30.” 

“Taking care of that fussy thing making breakfast was a full time job, and being a hero sucks anyways.” Charlie huffed. “Anyways, numbers make more sense than your father.”

“Try making sense of numbers produced by my father.” Ernesto sighed, he leaned back a bit.

“You are the fun one.” Charlie folded down her newspaper. “And still quieter than his other friends. You should come around for breakfast more.” 

Ernesto picked at his nails a bit avoiding Charlie’s eyes.

“I’m sure he has closer friends who are nice.” Ernesto mumbled. He took a sharp breath. “Him and Belle are probably still at each other’s hips.” Ernesto went to pick at his hand but stopped when he meet glove. He sighed. “They were always good together.”

Charlie suddenly burst into laughter. “Do you really-” Charlie choked a bit on laughing. “Him? Him with that smart girl?” 

Ernesto felt his face heat up a bit as he looked at Charlie who was barely containing herself.

“W-well they-”

“Him with any girl!?” Charlie tacked on as she laughed.

Ernesto looked at the table. “He’s not the worst person of all time. I’m sure he could find a nice girl whenever he wanted to.” 

Charlie laughed louder.

Ernesto picked at his mug as Charlie calmed down.

Neil poked into the dining room. “Y’all good?” He asked as he floated in with three plates on his arms.

“You are going to drop a plate.” Charlie said, folding away her paper.

“I’ve never dropped a plate.” Neil put one in front of Ernesto, he fluttered across the table and landed next to Charlie. “And I’d never drop your breakfast.” He put a plate in front of Charlie and kissed her hair. “It’d be a waste of love and effort. I could never waste that.”

Erensto watched Neil sit down and felt his appetite leaving. 

He felt his chest thudding out of time as he picked up his fork and started picking at his meal. He didn’t know if he’d be able to explain feeling sick without Neil freaking out, but he didn’t know how he was going to get food past the lump in his throat.

“‘Nesto, you okay?” 

Ernesto glanced at Neil, he broke an awkward smile. “I’m fine….” 

He went back to picking.

He really looked at his plate, trying to keep his mind calm. He felt an easier smile hit his face as he noticed the decisive separation of food on his plate. Eating wasn’t the problem, was it.

“Oh no, it’s eggs isn’t it I should have asked-”

“No!” Ernesto yelped, he awkwardly shoved some of his meal in his face then felt worse.

His head started to spin and ache, his face grew hot, he forced himself to swallow and tried to choke down the physical signals that he felt like an idiot.

Ernesto felt his hand tighten around his fork, he was suddenly aware of what he was doing and dropped the fork. He started breathing hard a second as he feared having damaged a piece of silverware. He saw the fork was fine and remembered what household he was in. He felt his head spinning again.

He was just about to sprint outside when he heard a chair scoot out.

“Ernesto are you okay?” 

Ernesto felt his head get tilted up and hand touch his forehead.

“Cob, you’re burning up.” Neil said. “And pale as a sheet.” 

“Probably shouldn’t have gone drinking so soon after getting a traumatic brain injury.” Charlie said. “He probably shouldn’t have the coffee either.”

“You’re right.” Neil made a clunk as his feet hit the floor. “We should get you home, you're in no shape to be anywhere but bed right now.”

“I’m fine.” Ernesto mumbled but didn’t fight Neil helping him stand. “I can box home, I’ll be out of your hair in a jiffy.” 

“No you-”

Ernesto grabbed his watch and turned it, he quickly typed some coordinates into the HUD.

“Thanks for breakfast.” Ernesto said as he loaded up a portal.

“It’s no problem at all.” Neil put a hand on Ernesto’s shoulder and smiled up at him. “It was nice catching up last night.” 

Ernesto looked away from Neil as the portal popped open.

“Yeah, you too.” Ernesto said, he stepped towards the portal.

“Good luck on that promotional mail scheme.” Neil called as Ernesto started to step in.

Ernesto looked back and smiled a bit, his face turning a weird shade. “Oh, uh, thanks! I’ll try to keep spam out of your mailbox.” 

Ernesto dove into the portal as quick as he could.

Neil sighed as the portal closed, signalling Ernesto’s safe journey home. Neil rubbed his arm as he went back to the table.

“Smoooth.” Charlie said, picking up the paper as she picked at her meal.

Neil sighed and sat, starting to work on his plate.

“You didn’t embarrass him or anything, right mom?” Neil asked. “You know he’s finicky.”

Charlie looked at Neil for a second and then took a sip of her drink. “Noooo, of course not.”

“Mom-” 

“He thought you were straight, how was I not supposed to laugh!” Charlie smacked down her paper. “He-”

“Mom!” Neil hissed. “He’s sensitive! And he doesn’t pick up cues well!” 

“You obviously don’t either.” Charlie said quickly. “How many guys do you bring home who don’t fuss about staying for breakfast or don’t even skip out before dawn!?”

“No! I don’t read cues! But he’s just a friend!” Neil called.

“Oh please.” Charlie rubbed her face and then gestured at Neil. “You are about the most oblivious thing since Stray! And so is he! He’s gotten this far and you havent even told him Belles a lesbian!” 

“That is not my place, mother!” Neil slammed his fist into the table. Charlie gave him a look and Neil slowly started to feel like an idiot. “Oh my Cob you mean he’s thought me and Belle.” Charlie kept the look up. “Oh my god you don’t think he never realized I’m-” 

“He doesn’t pick up cues, and he’s Boxman stubborn, sweetheart.” Charlie sighed. “And I know I’ve always said you don’t owe anyone any explanations but-”

“Oh my cob… how can he think I’m straight! That I’m dating Belle!?” Neil buried his face in his hands. “Did he think-” Neil stood suddenly. “Oh no.”

“Where are you going?” Charlie snapped.

“He thought I was dating Belle!” Neil called.

“And- oh no.” 


	9. Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernesto suffers dreadfully and no one cares

Ernesto had his face buried in a pillow.

“What are you doing in here?” 

“Go away.” Ernesto covered his head with his arms.

“You didn’t even tell me when you got home Ray had to inform me young man.” 

“Just let me rot in peace.” Ernesto huffed.

“You said you weren't going to a club.” 

Ernesto sat up and put his glasses on. “I went to the ‘Adult Beverage Establishment’ I said I did, I caught up with a friend and spent the night at there place.” 

“Uh huh-”

“Nothing happened.” Ernesto rubbed his eyes with one hand and adjusted his shirt with the other. “I was a little drunk so he took me home with him just so I wouldn’t get hurt getting home.” 

Ernesto looked at Boxman, who was scowling with his arms crossed.

“You should know better than to try to lie to me-” 

“Dad, I’m tired, I’ve had an awful morning, I shouldn’t have gone drinking, and I came to the study to get away from the little bugs crawling all over me.” Ernesto stood.

“Where are you going?” Boxman huffed.

“To take a shower for the next 5 hours.” Ernesto groaned, he shuffled away.

“Good, you look like shit.” Boxman snapped. “I’ll guess I’ll call the doctor since you won’t tell me anything straight up.” 

“Nothing happened!” Ernesto huffed out the door and slammed it. He fumbled into his coat and pulled out his vapourizer. He started to charge it as he walked down the hallway.

“Hey kiddo, rough night.” Venomous said, catching up with Ernesto.

Ernesto rolled his eye and took a deep inhale on his pen. He blew the opposite direction of Venomous.

“I’m barely in the mood to be nice to the kids, I’m not taking liability for your safety, Professor.” Ernesto snapped, he started another hit.

“I’ll talk to your father, as long as you really mean nothing happened. He got worried when he heard whose house it was.” 

“How-”

“Box records.” 

“Oh.” Ernesto put his vapourizer away. “I swear, nothing happened.”

“I figured as much.” Venomous sighed. “He’s a good kid I don’t think he’d of done anything too dumb, or bad in the slightest.” 

“Heh, yeah.” Ernesto noticed Venomous slip back, then a cog started moving. “How do you-” Ernesto turned to look at Venomous but the man was gone.

Ernesto sighed, he kept walking. 

A shower would help.


	10. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil gets some good advice for once

Neil paced in front of the counter at the Bodega. Enid, KO, and Rad watched him tiredly.

“And he thought I was straight all that time!” Neil exclaimed, he stopped his arms out, looking at the three panicked.

“What does being straight have to do with being Ernesto’s friend?” KO asked.

“This is a little above your age grade, squirt.” Rad pushed KO aside and stood, he straightened out his crop top and walked to Neils side, he rung an arm around him and pulled him close. “Neil, dude, you gotta chillax and be casual. What you have to do now is wait for him to text back. He’ll understand his mistake without any intervening and you get off scot free.”

“But what if he never does-” 

“Oh he will, once he has to live with the fact he’ll never have the big hunk of muscle and pure unadulterated raw power that he could get with he’ll come crawling back.”

“Okay move over.” 

Enid split Rad off Neil. She grabbed him by the shoulders. And looked him in the eyes.

“Neil you are a pathetic loser, and you are never going to be the disgusting dribble that Rad spewed for sure-”

“Hey-”

“Can it, meathead! All you have to do is tell him how you feel. It’s hard and scary and especially when you also have to come out when you tell him that you want to be close again. It’s going to be okay, and even if he says no, you at least made the steps to rebuild a relationship that you missed.”

Neil looked at the floor. “I mean….” Neil took a deep breath and puffed himself up. “I was friends with him for years! I can go over there right this minute and spew my feelings!”

“Yay! Neil’s going to get his friend back!” KO called.

“You’re going to need these, lover boy.” Rad said, throwing flowers at Neil.

“Wait maybe you should be a little more chill and-” Enid started.

“I’m going!” Neil squeaked and zipped out the door.

Enid held the bridge of her nose and sighed.

Neil zipped to the cross walk, he stood waiting for the light to change, flowers in hand.

The light changed and he dashed across the parking lot and the door.

He coughed, ran a hand through his hair, and straightened his shirt. He rang the bell.

He stood at the door for a while.

Suddenly it opened.

“No business on weekend-” Raymond glared at him, he then smirked and leaned in the doorframe. “Oh hello Neil.” 

“Hello, is Ernesto home?” Neil asked, awkwardly putting the flowers behind him.

“3322 ccall Ernesto!” Raymond called.

“It’s 2233 and I’m off till monday.” the NEST-0 said, reading their magazine.

“Call Ernesto or I’m telling father that’s an adult magazine bought with the company card!” Raymond hissed.

The NEST-0 scrambled to the intercom, making a call.

Raymond turned back to Neil. “Sooo, what are you doing here today?” 

“Uhm, I wanted to talk to Ernesto.” Neil said, he looked at the sidewalk.

“Ernesto has a migraine.” the NEST-0 said.

“No he doesn’t tell him it’s the twink!” Raymond snapped.

“I can go if he has a migraine.” Neil turned to leave, Raymond grabbed his arm.

“Noo, he’ll be right down!” Raymond said.

Neil looked away from Raymond. “It’s okay.” Neil sighed.

“No come in he’s on his way!” Raymond chimed.

Neil kicked his foot against the ground with a loud scrape. “I’ll go. Really.” 

“No-” 

Neil broke free of Raymonds grip and started walking away.

Suddenly a door at the back of the reception area burst open.

“I came as fast as I could.” Ernesto shouted.

Neil stopped a few feet from the door. He turned and held the flowers in his arms.

Ernesto stood, still soaking wet and in his house coat. He awkwardly ran to the door.

“Neil!” Ernesto called, he stood in the door panting a bit.

Neil felt himself tense up.

“H-hi ‘Nesto.” Neil said, he looked away from Ernesto. “Uhm, I was uhm.” Neil rubbed the back on his neck and chewed on his lip. “I was wondering if we could, uhm talk.”

Neil darted forwards and shoved the flowers into Ernesto's chest. “I- I uh, I’m sorry about if my mom might have made you feel awkward this morning.” 

“Oh, uhm-” Ernesto took the flowers. “You didn’t need to get flowers just about your mom maybe, uhm, well she didn’t make me awkward at all she’s a very nice lady.” 

“Uh, d-do you think you could uhm, get dressed, I um, I think we need to, uh, talk.” Neil said quickly.

“But this look removes a tone of steps for later.” Raymond peeped from the doorway.

“RAYMOND STATUE GO TO YOUR ROOM!” Ernesto screeched, face going red.

Raymond laughed, skipping away.

Neil smiled a bit looking away, his face red and laughing awkwardly.

Ernesto sighed. “W-well, yeah I can go throw something on. I-I’ll be right back.”

“O-okay.” Neil said.

Ernesto walked into the reception area and then into the back.

Ernesto buried his face in his arms and squealed a bit. He hugged the flowers and buried his face in them for a moment before sneezing.

Ernesto sprinted as fast as he could to his room, but he was stopped.

“Corn on a Cob, Ernesto, what’s gotten into you?” Boxman snapped, grabbing his housecoat as he ran.

“I-” Ernesto pulled his housecoat out of Boxman’s grasp. “I’ll be home by work!” 

“That’s Monday! Ernesto get back here!” 

Ernesto kept up his sprint.

“Ernesto! Ernest-” 

Ernesto slammed his door, he leaned onto it and smelled his flowers again. He looked up and jumped. He was grabbed by Raymond and Shannon and pulled back out of his room.

“I already have an outfit in your bathroom, me and Shannon will help with your hair, and Darrell-”

“I have a vase for your flowers!” 

“He has a vase for your flowers, he’ll put them on your desk!” Raymond said. The flowers were pulled from Ernesto’s grip and he was shoved into his bathroom.

Ernesto quickly had his hair in a towel as he started to fight on his clothes.

Quickly Raymond had a hairdryer in his roots, drying them out as Shannon started to help blend out his foundation as Ernesto tackled his eyes.

Ernesto stood from the sink and took a deep breath.

He stepped out of the bathroom.

Darrell smiled at him with a hat in his hands.

“Summer is for straw hats!” Darrell called, smiling wide.

“You bing-ed that.” Ernesto said as he put on his hat.

“Yeah.” Darrell said, looking down.

Ernesto laughed and picked up Darrell in a hug, quickly turning to scoop up Shannon and Raymond too. “Thanks.”

Ernesto dropped the three and started running for the door.

“Make it meaningful!” Darrell called.

“Have all the fun you want!” Raymond added.

“Use protection!” Shannon finished.

“I hate all of you!” Ernesto yelled back as he went.

Neil stood in the reception area, he was trying to remain calm.

His mind was racing as he traced a finger around the light on his hand.

“Hey.” Neil looked up to see Ernesto in the door.

A smile brushed Neils face and he felt himself get a little giddy. He gulped and sighed.

“Hey. You ready to go?” Neil asked.

“Of course, where shall we be going?” Ernesto asked.

“I was thinking maybe to lunch, I don’t think either of us had a good breakfast.” Neil said quickly.

“No breakfast was great!” Ernesto chimed, he coughed a bit.

“I mean, we didn’t have much of it.” Neil said, Ernesto nodded.

“Well, uh, where do you want to go?” Ernesto asked, he kicked the ground a bit.

“Uhm.” Neil started to trace a finger around the light on his hand, looking at it quietly. “I- uh… can’t remember.” Neil said quietly.

Ernesto smiled and walked over to him.

“That’s alright.” Ernesto said as he put a hand on Neil’s back and led him out of the reception area. “I think I know a little place just far enough away that we won’t be bugged.”

“That sounds nice.” Neil mumbled.

“Then let’s get going.” Ernesto said quickly.


	11. Open up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chat

Ernesto and Neil sat quietly at the table. The diner was mostly empty and they were waiting quietly for there food.

“Uhm.” Neil broke the silence. “We need to talk about some things, I guess.”

Ernesto looked at Neil. “Uh, yeah that’s why you invited me out, right?”

“Yeah, it is.” Neil knitted his fingers together. “I, I know you talked to my mom this morning and she told me you didn’t know some things and I think I’d be best if I cleared some stuff up.”

Ernesto picked at his fingers, he sighed. “I don’t need to know anything personal or anything, I know we just-”

“I’m Bi.” 

Ernesto looked at Neil. There was a quiet pause.

“Oh.” 

Neil smiled at Ernesto. “I don’t think it ever dawned on me to actually say anything.” Neil rubbed the side of his face. “I just grew up in an envirovent where no one every really said anything, and it’s hard to forget assuming things is just part of common culture at this point.”

“I shouldn’t have assumed anything, I’m so sorry-”

“It’s not your fault.” Neil reached across the table and took one of Ernesto’s fidgeting hands in his own. “Okay it’s a little bit your fault for being so effortless and easy with your identity.”

Ernesto snorted. “I still had to come out to you, you know.” 

“If I recall correctly your ‘coming out’ consisted of ‘Hey, call me Ernesto’ and I never questioned a thing because of the environment I grew up in.” Neil sighed.

“Fair enough.” Ernesto sighed. “I should have known you were bi, honestly.” 

“Don’t say that, it’s not like I’ve been waving a flag in your face for years.”

Ernesto smirked. “Okay Mr ‘I have a crush on Laserblast.’”

Neil went flush. “I do not!” 

“Uh huh. And the sky’s red.” 

“Shut up, you had a crush on-” Neil stopped, and thought a second. “Are we forgetting the Venomous thing.”

“Yes, thank you.” 

“Fair enough.” Neil smiled. “I get it, it was weird when my mom dated Carol a few years back in a similar manner.” 

“Parents are the worst at picking partners.” Ernesto sighed.

“Yeah, they are. But my mom’s not as bad as your dad for sure.” Neil laughed.

“Don’t get me started.” Ernesto mumbled. He looked at Neil. “I do wanna ask, I know you’re mom said you weren’t dating Belle right now but-”

“Never even liked her like that in my life.” Neil clarified.

Ernesto looked at the table. “I’m sorry I always just thought that because you two always spent so much time together in school, and I know her dad didn’t like you. It felt like a natural conclusion.” Ernesto sighed. “I know I made things worse cause, I’d always assumed and then, that party happened. I felt so bad cause It never occured to me you weren’t seeing her.”

“It’s okay.” Neil tightened his grip softly on Ernesto’s hand. “I’ll have you know, even when, a ‘little’ under the influence, I’d never do anything like that to my partner or anyone I’d sleep with.”

Ernesto sighed. “I know that, deep down, but I was just so irrational back then.” 

“It’s okay to be wrong sometimes.” Neil smiled at Ernesto. “You know, how ever did you think I was straight after that party?” 

Ernesto looked away from Neil and flushed a bit. “I know people do things without thinking when drunk. And I know for a fact your aware I have, certain parts of me, that a straight man would-”

“Ernesto-” Neil wrapped both his hands around Ernesto’s hands, cutting him off. “I’m so sorry if I ever made you think that happened only because of that aspect of you.” 

Ernesto took a shaky breath. “No I get it-”

“Ernesto quite frankly I don’t give a damn what parts a person has, and I don’t have any opinions on how people present in any fashion, but I only see you as a man. Whatever you have is devoid of what it’s ‘supposed to be,’ because it’s part of you. I don’t really know how to say the rest of what I mean with tact but always remember that I just love and appreciate you and your body regardless of what you have.”

Erensto looked at Neil, his face starting to contort slightly and his eyes mist up.

“No, don’t cry.” Neil leaned forwards and wiped a few dripping tears off Ernesto’s face. “I’m so sorry I should have been more delicate.” 

“No, no your fine. You’re more delicate and tactful than you realize.” Ernesto said as he pushed up his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “What you said is-” Ernesto took a deep breath. “I haven’t been taking care of myself that well lately. I’ve had a pretty low view of myself and… it’s nice to just hear someone actually likes me.” Ernesto squeezed Neils hand gently.

Neil smiled at Ernesto. “I’ve ‘actually’ liked you for a long time. I guess I’ve just finally been able to find strength and the words to say it.” Neil sighed. “I guess I was always worried about overstepping, or you not liking me back when we were younger. It was always kinda weird cause I knew I was your only friend and I never wanted to over step that, even if I really wanted more.”

Ernesto took a deep breath. He reached across the table and gently took the side of Neil’s face. “I think I always had a similar mindset. But I think, now that I’m older I can see the appeal of having someone who genuinely cares to be my only friend regardless of normal conventions to be by my side in such a deeper way.”

Neil pressed his cheek into Ernesto’s hand. “And I can see the appeal of letting myself get sucked into life with someone who I’d rather be around than anyone else, even if my other friends aren’t keen on it.”

Neil put his hand over Ernesto’s and pressed it against his face as he turned his head slightly and kissed Ernesto’s gloved palm gently, his face starting to turn as red as his nose as he closed his eyes and pressed Ernesto’s had into his cheek again, nuzzling against it softly.

Ernesto’s face went hot as he looked at Neil gently taking in the feeling of his hand. Ernesto felt tension and nerves rushing away better than they ever had as he gently rubbed Neil’s face with his finger tips. The feeling of Neil’s soft skin and the small scratches of Neil’s soft freshly trimmed hair right under his sideburns.

“Ahem- sirs.” 

Neil and Ernesto jumped and took there hands to themselves as the waitress eye’d them, starting to put their food on the table.

Once she was gone the two started quietly eating.

Suddenly Ernesto jumped as with a little flash of light and one of the yolks on his egg popped.

Ernesto looked up and glared at Neil who laughed to himself.

Ernesto huffed and grabbed his watch, he turned a dial and pleased a button quickly, Neil’s silverware disappearing into the table and into the void.

“Hey!”

Ernesto laughed a little as Neil fumed.

“You don’t even need a fork, Neil.”

Neil crossed his arms. 

“You stole the silverware.” Neil said bluntly.

Ernesto rolled his eye and clicked his watch again, the silverware falling on Neil from the ceiling.

Neil squeaked, then laughed a bit as he regathered his silverware.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Have a good morning/day/night!


End file.
